Memories
by F. Lovett
Summary: A dor de vê-la morrer na minha frente e não poder fazer nada para impedir é a pior dor que uma pessoa pode sentir.


"Você vai mesmo duelar comigo?" perguntei.

"Por que não?" retrucou Bellatrix. Em seus olhos pude ver sua excitação por um duelo. Suas mãos ansiavam por um feitiço.

"Não está me reconhecendo, não é, Bellatrix? Eu já esperava isso de você... Eu esperei por dezoito anos." Eu estava disposta a colocar tudo para fora. Ela não sabia quem eu era. Não pude mais me conter. "Sabe, eu fiquei pensando durante todo esse tempo: 'será que ela é bonita?', 'será que ela está viva, ou já morreu?', 'será que ela sabe que eu existo?'... Uma vez vieram me dizer que, se eu tivesse vindo estudar em Hogwarts, seria da Sonserina" não sei se foi impressão minha, mas notei certa satisfação em seu rosto nesse momento. "Talvez porque eu trago comigo o nome de uma aluna da Sonserina que estudou aqui há alguns anos." Foi então que ela finalmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Vi seus olhos ficarem arregalados numa fração de segundo. Ela agora estava entendendo. "Eu nunca entendi o motivo que me levou a ser criada por trouxas... já que a minha mãe nunca gostou deles. Eu sou uma sangue-puro, Bella! Sou uma Black! O sangue que corre nas minhas veias é o mesmo sangue que corre pelas suas! A única coisa que me faz diferente daquela que me colocou no mundo é que não tenho nada contra os trouxas! Sabe esse colar que eu estou usando? Foi um presente que o meu pai me deu antes de morrer. Ele me disse que, quando eu precisasse, ele me levaria ao lugar certo até a pessoa certa. Passei todos esses anos desejando encontrar você, mas ele nunca me mostrou onde você estava, até que por esses dias eu consegui ver você... estava em apuros, quase morrendo, duelando. Eu precisava muito te ver. Achei que se não viesse procurar por você eu a perderia para sempre e nunca chegaria a te encontrar... E agora eu chego aqui e você aponta a sua varinha para mim como se fosse me matar? Você sequer me reconheceu, Bellatrix! ... Eu não devia ter vindo mesmo."

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, uma olhando para a outra. Até que me virei de costas para ela – eu queria ir embora e esquecer tudo o que acabara de acontecer ali. Queria começar uma vida nova e pensar qualquer outra coisa que não me fizesse lembrar ela.

Mas de repente ela deixou sua varinha cair no chão, fazendo aquele barulho ecoar no silêncio profundo que dominara o grande salão destruído daquela mansão. Então eu parei, e esperei que dissesse alguma coisa, mas o silêncio ainda reinava. Ela demorou um pouco para falar.

"Eu não sabia onde te encontrar. Achei que tivesse morrido."

Pude sentir as lágrimas caírem sobre a face alva dela. Não era tão difícil perceber isso, já que tinha uma expressão fria. Nunca transmitira sentimentalismo. Mas não pude fazer mais nada, pois também estava chorando. Estava lutando comigo mesma, contra um imenso desejo de abraçá-la e recuperar todo o tempo perdido que estive longe dela, mas também queria depositar toda a minha raiva nela. Só que ficar parada sem ação me pareceu a pior forma de reagir a essa situação.

Virei. Ela estava mais próxima.

"O que quer agora, Bellatrix, se redimir? Eu não vou cair nesse seu teatrinho ridículo! Não sou fraca. Não vou cair nas suas armadilhas! Eu não sou uma bonequinha que você pode controlar!"

Eu já estava quase berrando. O nervosismo tomou conta de mim. Não sabia por que ainda estava ali ouvindo o que ela falava. Talvez aquilo fosse mais forte que eu.

"E você acha que eu não te procurei? Seu pai me proibiu de te ver quando você era pequena! Ele sabia onde você estava, mas me impediu de te visitar."

"Mentira! Se você quisesse me ver ele deixaria. Bella, ele te amava mais que qualquer pessoa desse mundo! Mas o que você fez? Você o matou! Você jurava que seu lordezinho te amava, mas ele NUNCA vai te amar, Bella, nunca!"

Eu a desarmei. Seus olhos faiscaram e, por um momento, achei que fosse me atacar.

Mas ela me abraçou. Fiquei envolvida em seus braços quentes e reconfortantes de mãe. Ela desabou em lágrimas e eu acabei fazendo o mesmo. Como esperei por aquele momento... Ela me abraçava cada vez mais forte e eu também não a largava de forma alguma. Queria memorizar o cheiro dela, o abraço dela. Não sabia se voltaria a vê-la algum dia ou se ela morreria antes disso.

"Me desculpa" sussurrou ela no meu ouvido. Pude sentir a sinceridade nas suas palavras. Ela podia estar insana, mas naquele momento sabia o que estava fazendo. Talvez aquela fosse a única parte da verdadeira Bellatrix que ainda estava viva.

Não posso negar que havia algo muito forte que nos ligava. Mesmo sabendo que não passamos tempo suficiente juntas, ou que o tempo que estive com ela não poderia ser considerado como um tempo entre mãe e filha, sei que ela também sentiu isso. Mas certeza ninguém mais poderia ter, pois nem a própria Bellatrix Lestrange saberia dizer algo em sua perfeita consciência, pois isso ela já não tinha mais.

Então aquela foi a última vez que a vi, e a mais dolorosa visão que tive de Bellatrix Lestrange: era 2 de maio, eu estava em Hogwarts e lá estava ela, duelando, como o colar me mostrara. Sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer, mas cheguei tarde demais. Ela duelava com Molly Weasley, que estava defendendo sua filha, que quase fora morta por Bellatrix.

Senti seu ultimo suspiro, eu parei de correr em sua direção e perdi o ar que respirava. Por um momento achei que iria morrer, mas foi quase isso. Seu ultimo olhar encontrou meus olhos e então perderam o foco. Minhas pernas perderam o restante da força que tinham. Tentei buscar um pouco mais até chegar perto dela e as poucos deixei meu corpo cair ao lado dela. Bellatrix Lestrange jazia morta ao meu lado. Eu estava morrendo por dentro. Não consegui tirar aquela imagem da minha mente. Naquele ultimo olhar senti uma ponta de esperança de que eu pudesse ainda salvá-la, mas eu nada podia fazer.

Apenas chorar.


End file.
